The present invention relates to a clarifying arrangement for waste water comprising containers for receiving the waste water and a device for aerating and gasifying the waste water in at least one container.
It is known to supply the waste water of a community or a town to a collecting clarifying arrangement in which liquid and solid components of the waste water are subjected to a clarifying treatment. The waste water is first supplied to big open reservoirs in which deposits of solid matter and/or an aeration of the waste water is performed. The great space consumption of such collecting clarifying arrangements is caused mainly by the big open clarifying reservoirs, which are also responsible for the known smell due to such installations. The aeration of the clarifying reservoir is performed by pumping of pressure air into the clarifying reservoirs, and for a favorable air bubbles generation a relatively high waste water level over the nozzle bodies must be provided. With increasing size of the clarifying reservoirs the probability of building of flow dead spaces and regions with non-uniform waste water flow increases. This is of a substantial disadvantage especially in biologically operating clarification arrangements. The negative aspect here is that during the increase of the introduced pressurized air the air is substantially warmed up and this warming is also transmitted to the waste water. The optimal efficiency of bacteria utilized in biological clarifying arrangements is however approximately at 35.degree. C. When the water temperature exceeds 40.degree., the efficiency steeply reduces.